Government and politics of Greater Hulstria
= Cabinet Government Coalitions = Cabinet Government Coalitions (and normal party coalitions) play a huge part in Hulstrian politics and are often the main powers or legislative force in the nation in certain time periods. Some cabinet coalitions have been bi-partisan, including political parties from all idealogies, and others have been partisan, based around only for a certain few. Greater Hulstria is a fairly conservative nation and in modern Hulstria, rather than having coalitions to represent if you're a republican or monarchists (frequent in early Hulstrian history), but instead to indicat how far are you in the conservative specturm; for example during the 2650s, the "Right Coalition" represented the far-right conservative base in the nation while the "Anti-Fascist Coalition" represented more moderate/centrist ideals. Past *'FAP & PLP Alliance -' Progressive Liberal Party of Hulstria, Fascist Authority Party. 2594-2600 *'Anti-Fascist Coalition -' Hulstrian Nationalist Party, Kasierliche Hulsterreichische Partei, Liberal Party of Hulstria, Vereinigte Freiheit Allianz. 2642-2658 *'Right Coalition -' Fascist Authority Party, Hulstrian Reactionary Party, Patriciate Coalition. 2642-2658 *'United Hulstria -' Hulstrian Nationalist Party, Kasierliche Hulsterreichische Partei, Liberal Party of Hulstria, Fascist Authority Party, Vereinigte Freiheit Allianz, Patriciate Coalition. 2658-2665 *'Liberal-Nationalists -' Hulstrian Nationalist Party, Liberal Party of Hulstria, Christian Liberal Party. 2665-2673 * Hulstrian League -''' Christian Liberal Party, Fascist Authority Party, Herrenclub Werffenberg, Hulstrian Nationalist Party, Liberal Party of Hulstria, New Komeito Party 2673-2690 * 'Liberal-Nationalists -' Christian Liberal Party, Hulstrian Nationalist Party 2690-2702 * 'Imperial Pact-' Christian Liberal Party, Fascist Authority Party, Imperial Hulstrian Party, Hulstrian Nationalist Party 2702-2717 * 'Imperial Conservatives-' Fascist Authority Party, Imperial Hulstrian Party, Kaufmännischer Anschluss, Konservative Völker Partei 2717-2741 * 'Liberal-Radicalists -' Christliche Liberalen Allianz, Radicalistische Bewegung 2741-2746 * 'Liberal-Conservatives -' Christliche Liberalen Allianz, Fascist Authority Party, Imperial Hulstrian Party 2746- 2762 *'Falkenrath Faction-' Christliche Liberalen Allianz 2762-2772 *'Royal Coalition-' Christliche Liberalen Allianz, Fascist Authority Party, Imperial Hulstrian Party 2772-2774 * '''Pan-Hulstria Alliance Christliche Liberalen Allianz, Socialist Party of Greater Hulstria, Hulstrian National Party 2774-2779 Present * New Hulstria Coalition Christliche Liberalen Allianz, Fascist Authority Party, Hulstrian National Party, Imperial Hulstrian Party, Socialist Party of Greater Hulstria 2779-Present =Overview of Greater Hulstria= The Monarchy In Greater Hulstria, the Head of State is a hereditary monarch from the Rothingren-Traugott Family. This Monarch is styled Kaiser, Emperor in Hulstrian. While the Staatsminister, as Head of Government, and Governor-General, as the elected representative of the Head of State, hold most of the power, the Kaiser retains special/executive powers like appointing Imperial Mayors, pardoning criminals, and chairing his own Diplomatic Office; the Kaiser generally has the ear of the people on an issue or cause he should choose to champion. Imperial Diet The Imperial Diet is the national legislature for the Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria and it is located in the capital of Kien. After the fall of republicanism in 2551 and the Monarchy becoming restored again, the Imperial Diet was formed to solidify Hulstria as a royalist country. All political activity comes out and arrives at the Imperial Diet where law is set in stone for the entire nation; currently, the Diet seats 725 representatives from across Hulstria. The Diet including the national cabinet is headed by the Head of Government, the Staatsminister, and is the main voice for the legislature. The Staatsminister attends almost, if not all, Imperial Diet sessions, and voting times. The Head of Government is looked upon as being the "veteran" of the Diet since Staatsminister are choosen for their experience and seniority. As for cabinets, they are choosen in Hulstria based on experience, respectability, and quality of the political party. Inside the Imperial Diet chamber there are many statues overlooking the hall; the statues were not built in the first construction of the Diet building but built in 2720 after debate on renovating the hall. The statues represent people who are of great importance to the Hulstrian Monarchy or society, they include from left to right: Klemens II, Rudolph V, Christopher Dove, Rudolph III, Heinrich I, Franz I, and Klaus Gustav III. In the overall Diet office building, there is a Statuary Hall with over 50 statues ranging from Hulstrian Emperors, political party leaders, and other significant peoples from history. Elections are held every three years in Greater Hulstria for both Governor-General and the Imperial Diet. Judicial Branch Each Crownland has the right to operate its own judicial system and have its own regional laws; it co-exists with Hulstrian National Court System that deals with national law. The Ministry of Justice oversees all judcial issues and is in charge of the national court system. Crown Commissioners on the other hand oversee regional court system as the Monarch's representative. The Monarchy has the right to pardon criminals in the judicial system but only after a sentence has been thrown down and if the Ministry of Justice approves the application. The Imperial Tribunal Court is the highest judicial body within Greater Hulstria and it deals with only the most highly important cases like treason or terrorism; the judges on the Tribunal Court are appointed by the Emperor. Regional & Local Government The Crownlands in Greater Hulstria are governed by "Crown Commissioners" and are appointed by the Monarchy; they are not subject to elections. Crown Commissioners are usually members of the royal family or important associates very close to the Emperor of Hulstria. Mentioned above, they oversee regional judicial issues, and are usually apart of many judcial boards in their respective Crownlands. The position was created under the reign of Heinrich I; a private yet immensely popular man, he used Crown Commissioners as a key role in keeping the Monarch in touch with the citizens while he tend to other thrones he held on Terra. Comissioners worked closely with the Governor-General then also and still today. Regional Governments are responsible for handling laws passed by the Imperial Diet and have a good share of power in Greater Hulstria but most responsibilities in the nation are left up the central government in Kien. Citizens are able to vote for Chief Directors in their towns on top of forming councils; in the past the Monarch appointed mayors but after numerous takeovers by republican and/or communist factions, policies such as that were dropped. When the Monarch was brought back in its 2nd restoration, it was applied but however in its 3rd in 2551 after a short period out of power, the appointed-mayor policy was not inacted again until the 2780s where the Hulstrian Monarchist Society passed the "Imperial Mayor Association Act" that allowed the Emperor to appoint Imperial Mayors to towns and cities; it however allowed citizens to elect a "Chief Director" to head both their town and concil. =Heads of State= Kaiser of Hulstria Kaiser is the Hulstrian title for Emperor and has been held by 23 different men all from the Rothingren or Rothingren-Traugott families. Kaiserin is the feminine vision of Kaiser, it, obviously meaning Empress, has only been held in a position as Head of State once by Henrietta I. The wife of a Kaiser is also refered to as Kaiserin, however she is actually an Empress-Consort. Kaiser is originally believed to be traced to the Dundorfians who also settled in Hulstria and whose culture was combined with the the Luthori Colonists' own to create the foundation for modern Hulstrian culture. President Laura Burgess was the first an only President of Gishoto. She was elected to preside over the interim government during the period between the Great Dark Period and the formation of the Holy Gishoton Empire. She abdictated when Klaus Gustav Traugott was chosen to assume the position of Holy Gishoton Emperor. Holy Gishoton Emperor In 2198 the Imperial Hulstrian Party and Lutheran Nationalist Party decided to bring back the old Hulstrian Monarchy. As the most direct descendent of the last Hulstrian Kaiser, Klaus Gustav Traugott was coronated Holy Gishoton Emperor, taking the Hulstrian title for Emperor which is Kaiser. He reigned for 50 years and shortly before he was to have abdicted in favor of his eldest son he was assassinated by Communist Agents during a parade as the beginning of the Glorious August Revolution. His motorcade was attacked with RPGs killing the Kaiser, his wife, and his 2 sons. Comrade Premier The Position Comrade Premier was established following the assassination of Klaus Gustav III. Communist Party Chairman Grigor Stoyanvich, assumed the position until elections were formally called called. However national outcry ironically elected Philip of Hulstria, the heir to the throne, as the 2nd Comrade Premier. After six years of popular Monarchist domination, communist agents forced the collapse of the IHP and Stoyanvich reassumed control. In an attempt to hide the curtailing of political and civil liberties "Hospal" an unknown member of the Intellectual Revolution Party was elected to replace Stoyanvich. He quickly returned power to the CPG. In 2272, Tiberius Gracchus was elected to replace Hospal. In the following election his successor Haruhi Suzumiya was elected. Under the first Christain Communist Party's adminstration the Lutheran Church was returned and made state religion. The Election of 2282 was the begin of the end for the Communist Republic in Gishoto. Philip of Hulstria was elected at nearly 80 years old and began restoring Gishoto to a non-communist society. His work was continued by both Konsort of Hulstria and Bliar Edwards for the next 15 years, and even with the relection of Haruhi Suzumiya the days of Communist Gishoto were dead in all but name. The Title Comrade Premierwould surivive through 7 more Heads of State, if only because no new title could be agreed upon. In 2328, along with all other remaining communist titles it was retired. Archon The title Archon was created to replace the Comrade Premier in Post Communist Gishoto. The title refers to someone who is directly elected by the people and was a agreed upon by a 2/3 majority of the Center Diet after nearly 20 years of heated debate. The Archon has very limited power and therefore serves largely as a figurehead with the real power resting in the Chancellor. This is used to support Royalist cries for the return of the Monarchy as they would have no real power without a political party in the Diet supporting them. Kaiser of Greater Hulstria The title Kaiser came into use a second time following a constitutional amendment proposed by the Imperial Hulstrian Party in 2374 which restored the Rothingren-Traugott monarchy. On 4th April, 2375 Rudolph III was coronated Kaiser of Greater Hulstria. In June of 2396, Kaiser Rudolph III died complications resulting from rapid onset Alzheimer's. His son was coronated Rainer IV, and began serving as emperor. Rainer IV's reign thus far has been marked by the fall of any real liberal front in Hulstria, by Monarchy's silence on most issues, and by Greater Hulstria's defence of Hutori's right to independence. Lord Protector of His Imperial Majesty's Government The office of Lord Protector was the elected position to represent the Emperor and Monarch in legislative and general affairs in the nation after the resortation of the Monarchy in 2551. In 2607 is was decided that Greater Hulstria would return its Head of State fully to the Emperor and disband the Lord Protector position; the move was highly supported and popular amongst not only citizens but lawmakers. Until 2647, the Emperor of Hulstria held the title fully before opening it up as a representative post other than the ruler of the nation like other nations in 2647 ( Governor-General of Greater Hulstria ). Governor-General of Greater Hulstria The Office of Governor-General of Greater Hulstria was created as an elected Head of State in 2647, while still keeping Hulstria a monarchy. The official title of the office is, "Governor-General, elected representative of Heinrich II, Emperor of Hulstria". Category:Greater Hulstria